


Through other eyes

by clarklexahs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i feel like it should be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarklexahs/pseuds/clarklexahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke and Lexa through Indra's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through other eyes

It certainly was not a hidden notion that Indra had very much detested the Sky People from the moment the talk of an alliance was suggested. While Lexa was a good Commander, ruthless and unwilling to let her heart fault her, this was one of the few decisions she questioned. She was sure the Commander would’ve had a better head about it had she not felt for the Sky girl.

Indra was quite a few years Lexa’s senior and had known the girl before she was called to command. She had witnessed the heartbreak Lexa endured with the loss of Costia that saw to sculpt her into the cutthroat leader that she was now. In some ways, she was proud that their culture was able to take a naive young teenager who thought with her heart and morph her into a battle strategist that protected no fear of violence and death. She could not say the same for the culture of the Sky People.

It was part of the reason she held such high respect for the young Commander, and why she obliged to her command despite wanting to wring the necks of half the Sky People she ran into, including Clarke (well, at first anyway). Respect, and also the fact that Lexa had every right to spear her if she didn’t obey.

It was pretty obvious that she had not been in the running for Clarke’s acceptance, she had always found more promise in Octavia seeing as Clarke was a little too far gone in the ways of her heart to really be anything like them. It was because of this that Indra was thoroughly surprised when the Commander took such a liking to the blonde. Surprised if not a little annoyed that Lexa did not seem able to determine what this girl was. She was weakness, and Indra had always seen it, and perhaps Lexa did too. Their Commander had quite the intellect after all.

She observed the pair often, observed the way Lexa seemed to enjoy saying Clarke’s name just a little too much, the way her verdant eyes softened just a touch when the Sky girl lingered near. The slight swell of her chest when Clarke got spiteful and feisty towards a Grounder that was bitter about the alliance or about their associations with the Sky People. Indra did not see Lexa having much influence on the Sky girl until the missile hit Ton DC and Clarke had allowed it to happen, knowing just how wide her heart stretched in her fragile chest, how weak and pitiful death made her when it sat at the forefront of her mind, reminding her constantly. It was then she realized that perhaps the two were more strength than weakness in each other’s company.

She divided her observations between Clarke as well, noticing how she sometimes became exasperated with Lexa’s decisions as a leader, yet also how she looked upon the girl with longing, not so much affection as a longing for the impossible, realistically speaking. Clarke wished so badly for Lexa to turn an ear to her heart, to trust, to trust _her_ , and such things could never be fully so, she knew.

It still did not darken Indra’s maturing belief that in many ways their relationship was rooted in a twisted sort of strength, and Lexa betraying Clarke and shattering the alliance did nothing to darken that either. Somehow, despite it all, she figured the two would reunite and progress to reconcile the united strength they had forged in the middle of a war.


End file.
